Pups meet Billy
Previous episode: Pups save Cap'n Turbot * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Billy "Mmmh..." "Oggi... non sarà un giorno come gli altri..." Era una mattina nebbiosa ad Adventure Bay. Chase si era svegliato per primo. "... Oggi viene mio cugino Billy qui al quartier generale. Non so se essere contento o meno... lui è un tipo strano. Delle volte è simpatico, ma è anche aggressivo ed esagerato quando si arrabbia. Tale e quale al suo padrone, ha preso di sicuro da lui." "Devo fare in modo che non succeda niente di brutto." .. Zuma: "Uwwh... Ciao Chase...." Chase: "Ehy Zuma." Zuma: "...Ti vedo un po'.. uhm... nervoso e di cattivo umore. Senza offesa.." Chase: "No non è niente..." Zuma: "Sicuro? A me non sembra tanto.." Chase: "E' che... oggi viene mio cugino. Billy, ricordi?" Zuma: "Certo. Ce l'hai già detto, come potrei dimenticarlo?" Chase: "Sì, ma... io non vi ho mai raccontato proprio tutto su di lui." Zuma: "Beh, da come ce l'hai descritto non sembrava niente male." Chase: "In parte hai ragione, ma lui è anche.... aggressivo e... a volte maleducato..." Zuma: "Oh." Chase: "Già. Non so se desidero davvero che lui venga qui a farci visita.." Zuma: "Ma no, non dire così, stai esagerando! A meno che lui non sia il supremo tra i cattivi, non farà del male a nessuno. Dopotutto noi siamo tuoi amici e ci rispetterà come rispetta te. Ehm.. sto dicendo giusto vero..?" Chase: "In un certo senso potresti anche avere ragione.." Skye: "Salve cuccioli!" Chase: "Ehy, ben svegliata Skye.." Skye: "Grazie, ma... di cosa stavate parlando?" Chase: "Oh, scusaci. Ti abbiamo svegliata per caso?" Skye: "No no, non preoccupatevi. Ero già sveglia da un po'." Zuma: "Meglio così allora!" Chase: "Già, meglio così.." Rubble, Marshall e Rocky si erano appena alzati dalle loro cucce, incuriositi dalle chiacchere dei compagni. Rocky: "Ciao cuccioli, cosa succede?" Chase: "Oggi viene mio cugino.." Skye: "Oh sì è vero! Me lo stavo dimenticando." Marshall: "Io non vedevo l'ora! Sarà un ottimo modo per farsi un nuovo amico!" Zuma: "In effetti Marshall ha ragione, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi!" Rubble: "Anche io e Rocky la pensiamo allo stesso modo, vero?" Ma Rocky aveva la testa tra le nuvole.. ... Skye: "Ehy Rocky, ci sei?" ... Rocky: "...Wueh?! Cosa!? Chi c'è?!" Zuma: "A che pensavi?" Rocky: "No a niente!" Marshall: "Dai forza, a noi puoi dirlo!" Rocky: "No beh, è che.. tra qualche giorno è San Valentino.." Skye: "Uuwww! E a chi pensavi?" Rocky: ".... beh, ecco, io..." Chase: "Dai ragazzi, se non vuole dirlo.." Zuma: "Si, Chase ha ragione, scusa Rocky." "Scusaci Rocky." Rocky: "Non preoccupatevi cuccioli, è tutto a posto. Invece.. Chase, non sembri tanto contento. Cosa non va?" Chase: "Ma no, niente. Vado a fare colazione." Skye: "Ma che cos'ha oggi?" Zuma: "Mi ha detto che è preoccupato dal fatto che suo cugino sia un po'... come dire... ... non del nostro stesso carattere." Skye: "Ah, ho capito. Però.. non deve fare una tragedia. E poi suo cugino starà qui solo una giornata!" Zuma: "Sì, in effetti hai ragione. Non so che dire, valuteremo dopo questo Billy, di cui Chase è tanto preoccupato." Rubble: "Scusate se vi interrompo Skye e Zuma, Ryder ci ha portato i nuovi croccantini delux al salame! ... sì, pancino, stai tranquillo, adesso andiamo a mangiare!" Zuma e Skye: "Ahahahaha! Rubble, sei il solito golosone!" Intanto Chase aveva deciso di comunicare a Ryder le sue preoccupazioni mentre mangiava anche lui i nuovi croccantini al salame. Ryder: "Ehy Chase." Chase: "Ciao Ryder. Eh, come va?" Ryder: "Ehm bene, ma non dovresti essere contento? Oggi viene tuo cugino se non sbaglio!" Chase: "È proprio questo il punto." Ryder: "Che cosa c'è che non va?" Chase: "Beh.. Lui non é il tipo di parente che vi aspettate.. É un tipo maleducato.. ... Ma gli altri non mi capiscono." Ryder: "... Io ti capisco Chase. Anch'io ho un fratello antipatico." Chase: "Sul serio?" Ryder: "Eh sí. Comunque stai tranquillo, ti aiuteró io a tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Ora che ne dici di andare a giocare al Pup-Pup Boogie?" Chase: "Grazie Ryder, ottima idea!" Ryder: "Figurati Chase e non ti preoccupare." [ this story will continue in the short ] - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Next episode: A perfect day for Chase Gallery Pups meet Billy - Title card.jpg Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories